Left 0 Dead
by mikerules135
Summary: this the 2nd collab of Ashido and me with Gin and Rajik and the others in an alternate deminsion filled with terror the worst part their zanpaktou's have changed.


03:21

Left 0 Dead ~Prologue In order to keep some of the inhabitants of Las Noches busy while he worked, Szayel created an extra-dimensional portal called the S-Grande 1. While working on a project assigned to him by Aizen Sousuke a leak of Mood Change Gas changed the attitudes of all who came in contact with it. Having to force the return of those sent through the S-Grande and having to administer an antidote to all in Las Noches travel through the S-Grande was suspended. Not being happy with the events that occurred surrounding this extra-dimensional gate, Gin Ichimaru sought a way to reenter the world created by the S-Grande 1. In order to do such he needed to enter the laboratory of Szayel. He enlisted the aid of Rajik and his Fraction. Having entered the lab and bypassing the security thanks to Rajik, they prepare to enter the S-Grande 1. The gate is a ring lined with hieroglyphs with a pedestal which controls it placed several meters away. Gin begins to type, without any clue as to what he is doing, coordinates into the S-Grande 1's pedestal. A blue bubble appears in the horizon of the ring, a strong inescapable vortex forces Gin and the arrancar through the portal. Once the last of them went through the portal the gate closes trapping them. As the gate closes a silent alarm is triggered alerting Szayel of the activation of the gate. As he returns to view who had triggered the activation of the S-Grande 1. Images of Rajik, his fraction, and Gin being pulled into the gate plays. With a slight chuckle after reviewing the destination of the trespassers, Szayel turns on a monitor to watch as they deal with their new surroundings. Left 0 Dead ~Chapter 1: Riding Shotgun Wow, a neighborhood in dismay, the world steeped in the darkness and filled with the smell of decay. This wasn't one of my best ideas but this could prove to be entertaining to say the least. Thought Gin as he looked around at the partially destroyed homes. This was a new world he had never been to, and he was alone. Rajik, his fraction all missing. Had they all been slit up? This didn't look good, well any place that smells like Fura can't be good, but this was something new. Gin had been through the S-Grande before, it had robbed him of most of his abilities but had converted his zanpaktou into something else. As he looked to see what item he now possessed. A sawed off shotgun, Shinzo became a shotgun. Now for his basic abilities. Last time he lost his ability to sense spiritual pressure but this was not the case. Gin could sense Rajik and the others, they are probably finding out that they have new weapons as well. This world was less restrictive but he could not fly, use flash step, or use kido. They are probably running into the same kind of restrictions. As Gin began to ponder how this world had affected them, and whether they were mad or not a loud roar rung out. The sound of people running became louder and louder. He couldn't use Flash Step so out running this approaching mob was out of the question. The street was lined with vacant cars, all ripe for the hijacking. As he began to hot-wire a car, zombies surround him. "Ah, Zombies I thought y'all was fangirls. Not sure what-" Before he could finish another roar comes forth. A large mutated zombie, with one large arm charges at Gin. Being freaked out by all the zombies Gin starts the car he hot-wired and begins to drive through the zombie horde. As body after body hits his car escape looked promised. Just before Gin could breath a sigh of relief the large arm of the mutant zombie crashes through the back window reaching to the front passenger seat. "Oh ya arm's ride'n shotgun eh? Too bad that's Shinzo's job. Well zombie time to get Kurt Colbained with the Shotgun Rain! " Gin then grabs Shinzo and fires a blast into the arm severing it from the zombie and blowing out the door. The mutated zombie goes rolling in the rear view mirror, it's arm still in Gin's car. "Im glad I didn't take Tousen with me this time he'd get mad at me and say something like, that was in poor taste." As Gin drove around the spiritual pressure of Rajik and his Fraction grew stronger. Provided that they all where not separated figuring out what to do should be easier.

(Rajik)

Rajik woke up against a dirty rusty old building as the stench of rot and decay filled his nostrils he first thought he was in his private bar in his palace but instead he saw he was in a normal bar. "well only thing different from this would be the stalls but still what is this godforsaken place?" Rajik had heard rumors of the mechanisms behind the S-Grande and how it's trans-dimensional abilities could send people anywhere. Rajik then noticed slight moaning as he saw a woman in tattered clothes he went up slowly to ask where he was. "excuse me madam but where exactly a-" just then the woman was shown with part of her mouth torn off and a decaying body as she rushed at rajik who in turn kicked her in the face as he reached for his zanpaktou he then saw that his Akuma was now a gun sized flamethrower. "huh interesting" Rajik smiled as the zombie girl began to get up rajik then jammed the flamer in her mouth as he pressed the trigger the girls entire body exploded in flames as massive amounts of blood covered Rajik he then slowly removed his sunglasses and took a small washcloth from his pocket. "I swear almost all of my bills are goddamn laundry cleaning". As he cleaned his glasses off he noticed through a small shard of a broken mirror both of his eyes could be seen rather then just one covered by his hollow eye piece he slightly touched his face he sighed. "it makes me really wonder just how much of a neophyte I am to this world". Suddenly tearing of broken wood and glass were seen as Rajik saw more zombies had somehow sensed his presence Rajik now adapted to his surroundings let loose his flamer gun and burned many zombies as most of them dropped down in ashes behind the back door of the grim covered bar was torn asunder as faster zombies who ran like simians rushed at rajik who quickly dodged the teeth of the assailant and then stomped on the head of the zombie and grinded it beneath his feet. As more minutes passed rajik could tell he couldn't win in his present condition "time for a change of scenery" Rajik rushed down to the basement of the bar burning the ceiling causing slight rubble to block the path for the zombie horde. As rajik tapped his sunglasses a numeral computer screen appeared in the glasses giving him a variety of choices and the percentage and outcomes of the actions he had. Rajik then noticed a gas valve "input outcome for sudden choice" a robotic voice acknowledge him "scanning Rajik-sama final analysis possible hazard to vicinity percentage of damage 93% percentage of survival in current state 39%". Rajik then lit up his gun and light a cigar he had carried with him. "to quote my dear Yammy, Burn baby burn" as rajik added as much pressure as he could to the valves he then noticed the rubble was destroyed as a much larger brute of the zombies with some sort of cleaver came rushing at him Rajik then pointed his gun at the valve and smiled "BOOM". Elsewhere Gin was in his car with the same zombie arm he had hung up for a hood ornament as he checked the area for Rajik and the others a CD that was left in the car played light rock. "I swear whoever had this CD had no taste in music now where the hell is Rajik and the others? I can sense Rajik but barely I swear Tousen is the blind one so I bet you anything he could smell him out that guy has the nose of a bloodhound" . A giant explosion is seen as Gin stopped for a moment startled by the explosion he then grinned. "well that answers my question" As gin drove up to the once standing bar he saw many flaming corpses dead as one was still alive Gin shot at it blowing it's brains out. " Nice shot" Gin then saw Rajik bleeding slightly but still had enough strength to move. "I swear Rajik nothing can kill you Captain Aizen made the right call with you as the Cero Espada" Rajik got in the front seat next to Gin and wiped the blood off his bottom lip. "Titles and ranks don't mean anything around here I've learned that much by the damn ghouls in this dump" Gin then noticed Rajik's Akuma in it's new form. "So that's your zanpaktou now? Huh?" "yeah fits me perfectly I suppose people always say I look like Satan well we should look for the others" "yeah" gin said as he started the car "Don't bother fiddling with the radio I can only get one station on this thing and it's crap trust me" Rajik shrugged "better then nothing" As the two sped off in the wasteland they both wondered where the others were and how they taking their new place.


End file.
